Nice Boat
by Hofftailing
Summary: Natsuki is not ready for Valentine's Day. Shizuru is. Shizuru/Natsuki, Mai/Mikoto, mention of Haruka/Yukino.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or any of its characters. If I did, then Kiyohime and Duran would get their own silly omake...

This one-shot is dedicated to my kouhai, Yurianimeotaku, because she rocks. This is my Valentine's Day gift to her. Only for her, do I write HiME fics it seems.

We do have, crack, humor, drama, angst, Shizuru/Natsuki, dirty Mai/Mikoto, and a tiny bit of Haruka/Yukino. Un-spellchecked, and written in the course of a few hours, so I apologize for any glaring errors. Enjoy!

* * *

"It's…"

"Valentine's Day!" finished Mikoto as she noisily ran towards Mai and Natsuki who had been sitting comfortably on the soft grass in front of Fuuka Academy eating lunch.

Alerted at the sudden outburst, Mai quickly sat up and sprang into action. She hurriedly grabbed a small heart-shaped box and held it up as if it were ransom.

"Stop!" she warned. "No more boob-glomping! These," she said and pointed to Mikoto's favorite pillows, "…are sore from last night!"

Natsuki choked on a slice of negi.

Somehow Mikoto froze mid-glomp, and managed to not French- kiss dirt. She landed in a crouching position in front of the redhead, eyes curious at the box.

"But, Mai…" Mikoto pleaded, hurt in her eyes.

Mai shook her head and ran her finger down Mikoto's front.

"Promise?"

The younger girl simply nodded with a shiver.

"Now say it."

"Yes…Mistress."

"Good," replied Mai as she smacked Mikoto on the butt. "Now, catch!"

Mai then threw the box high up into the air. It landed in some nearby bushes, and as soon as it disappeared, Mikoto dashed after it on all fours. This left Mai and Natsuki to continue their earlier conversation.

Which had been one word so far.

"It's…" began Natsuki, staring at the ground.

"Yes?

"It's Valentine's Day," finished Natsuki with obvious dread in her voice, as if it were the worst day ever. In life.

Ever.

"Why, what's the matter? Did Shizuru not do anything for you?"

"That's just the thing. She didn't say anything before she left for university, but I'm sure she has something big planned. Something so fucking special, that whatever I would do in return wouldn't be enough."

"I see. But, it's the thought that counts, and besides how do you even know that?"

"I don't know," Natsuki replied and flopped down onto the grass and looked up to the bright sky. Blinded by the sun, she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Sometimes, I feel that I'm not enough, that I don't deserve her. She's loved me since the beginning, and has suffered for so long because of it. I'm not sure when I started to love her, but I just _know_I do. And now when it comes time to show it, I got nothing. Nothing!"

Mai could only look on sympathetically at her friend, who looked to be on the verge of crying. She turned away when Natsuki wiped her eyes with the hand covering her face.

Giving her friend some privacy, she spotted the bushes where Mikoto sat in. The girl had found the box, opened it, and looked at Mai with glazed-over eyes. But instead of running over to Mai, she simply smiled and nodded, before leaping off, and leaving the two friends alone once again.

Sometimes Mikoto _got_it. Mai smiled.

"I think you're wrong. Go home tonight, and just be yourself. Be the Natsuki that Shizuru loves because she simply _is_Natsuki."

To her side, Mai could hear Natsuki take in a breath and exhale deeply.

"You're right. Shizuru loves me, for me, and I love Shizuru because she's Shizuru! We love each other! It's so simple!"

"Er…something like that."

Before Mai could further dwell on Natsuki's logic, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period, and the two friends parted ways.

The next afternoon found Mai and Natsuki laying on the grass in much the same position as the previous day.

"So, how did last night go?" Mai asked curiously. She had Mikoto lying asleep in her lap, her shiny new collar shone brightly in the sun; the chain leash clanked softly in Mai's hand.

"It. Went. Good." Natsuki replied dreamily.

"Spill."

Natsuki opened one eye and chuckled. "Fine," she said, still smiling.

"Shizuru got home from university and wouldn't say anything, but told me to suit up and we drove all the way to the port, where we boarded one of the Fujino's private luxury yachts.

Two very familiar crew members welcomed us. Rather, one welcomed us, while the other one just huffed. Suzushiro-san and Yukino-san prepared the yacht, then served us dinner before heading off on their own Valentine's Day endeavor.

Dinner was by candlelight in the main deck. Since it was glass window all around, we could see for miles, and the sunset was so awesome!

The food was of course, delicious, and they had a tub of mayonnaise on hand. Shizuru thinks of everything. God, I love her!"

Mai laughed a bit. "What about dessert?"

"The dessert was a chocolate shaped Duran…"

"Oh, how cute!"

"Life-sized."

"Oh, my."

"And then?"

"After dinner, Shizuru led us to the upper deck where we just held each other and gazed at the night sky. It's hard to explain, but just us, together, at that moment, was amazing."

"It does sound amazing."

"Then she led us to the Jacuzzi on the sun deck. It was filled with red roses and we uh…you know, uh, in the Jacuzzi, I mean."

"Wow, how romantic of her to plan that," Mai chuckled at Natsuki's red face.

"Yeah, and it was almost as romantic as when Shizuru made me take off all my clothes, blindfolded me, and chained me to my Ducati, and had her wicked way with me."

"That…that sounds quite romantic," Mai replied and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Natsuki sat up and faced Mai, suddenly eager to tell her more of the previous night.

"Oh, then after all that fun, we showered and went back to the lower deck. And, Mai, I was in for the surprise of my life! Guess what happened?"

"Um…"

"Okay, I'll tell you! Somehow, Shizuru commissioned a professional cosplay company to make costumes of our Childs! There was a Duran for me, and a Kiyohime for Shizuru. But it wasn't just regular costumes; it was sexy, ecchi costumes! And let me tell you, the company _knew_what they were doing because, all the holes were in the right places, if you know what I mean."

Natsuki elbowed Mai in the side.

"Unfortunately, I do."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Silence.

"Oh, and that's not even the end of it. After playing in our costumes, Shizuru disappeared for a few minutes. I went looking for her, and I finally found her in the bedroom. She was lying atop the bed, wearing nothing but some slinky underwear."

"And do you know what kind?"

"Uh…no?"

"Edible underwear! Mayonnaise flavored! I just wanted to eat her up right then and there! So I went straight up to the bed, and crawled right up to her p-"

"Sounds very exciting!" Mai interrupted, quickly cutting the other girl off.

"Natsuki, I'm glad everything turned out all right! Seems like a very exciting and romantic Valentine's Day. See, I told you it would be okay. Shizuru loves you and knows you love her very much, and that's all that really matters. You had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I worried for nothing. You called it."

Suddenly Mai's expression turned sly. Payback time.

"So…since Shizuru had Valentine's Day, that means you have White Day. Now you get to return Shizuru's love by showing her how much she means to you. You have, one month exactly, to put your love, your passion, your blood, your tears, into a tangible gift for your one true love. What will you do? Time's ticking away!"

"Shit!" shouted Natsuki before she sprang up and darted away.

Mikoto then chose that moment to open her eyes.

"Mai, Natsuki is so weird."

Mai said nothing, but raised the leash up, causing Mikoto's upper body to rise. Mikoto closed the remaining distance between them, and their lips met.

"She's just in love. More importantly, we're alone now, you know what to do."

"Yes, Mistress."

* * *

Oh, and by the way, Natsuki was going to say "panties," but you knew that ;) 


End file.
